Eli Knable
Eli Knable is a minor antagonist in Batman: The Enemy Within. He was a member of the Riddler's gang and his second in command. When the criminal attacked the Virago casino, Knable was one of the men who helped in the operation, but was defeated by Batman. He was later taken into custody by the Agency and, during his hunt for Riddler, can be interrogated by Batman. Biography Not much is known about Knable before he worked for the Riddler, though he had been a member of his gang for some time, eventually becoming the criminal's right hand man. Knable had been aware of the Riddler's plan to target the Agency and seen first hand how brutal the criminal was. Because of this, Eli became afraid of the Riddler and followed the criminal's orders when given, fearing for his life. ''The Enigma Eli, along with an number of other criminals, joined the Riddler when he attacked Rumi Mori at the Virago casino. Along side his cohorts, he took hostages and blocked the entrances to the casino to prevent the GCPD from entering. When Batman attacked, Eli confronted the vigilante and was able to put up a fight. However, he was eventually defeated through the use of either a Bat-Stunner or Bat-Anchor, depending on how Batman chooses to defeat him. When arrested by Sgt. Montoya, Eli promised Batman that they would meet again and warned the GCPD of Riddler's wrath. Eli was later taken into the custody of the Agency and, on Amanda Waller's orders, brutally interrogated by agents. He refused to crack, despite the tortures they put him through and the injuries he sustained, including one that left him with a limp. When Batman begins hunting for the Riddler, he can visit Eli and interrogate him for criminal's lair. ''If Batman does choose to use Eli, he will be shown to him by Waller. As the interrogation begins, Eli begs Batman to get the Agency to release him and protect him from the Riddler. Batman can do offer to do so, if he cooperates, or harm him, hoping that the pain will give Eli incentive to speak. Regardless, he refuses to comply, worrying that the criminal will bring about retribution. Down to his last options, Batman can either beat the information out of Eli or fake a signal to bluff the information out of him. Depending on the choice made, the following will happen. Brutalize Eli=If Batman chooses to use violent means against Eli, he will beat the information out of the criminal. Eli will give Riddler's base of operations, a ship called the Lady of Dublin, and be left with a serious concussion. While Montoya would call Batman a monster, Waller will justify his actions to her. His treatment at Batman's hands will cause Commissioner Gordon to sever ties with the vigilante following Riddler's death. |-|Bluff a signal=If Batman chooses to bluff the information out of Eli, he program the Bat-Cam to emit the Riddler's signal, causing Eli to panic. Believing that Batman is summoning one of the missiles, Eli will give him the criminal's location, a ship called the Lady of Dublin, and be left in a catatonic state. His treatment will cause Commissioner Gordon to sever ties with Batman following Riddler's death, believing his method, though not violent, was too extreme and on level with the Agency. Personality When he first confronted Batman, Eli seemed to be confident that he would be able to take the vigilante on. Even after his defeat, he seemed to mock Batman, suggesting that the two would confront each other shortly. However, during interrogations by the Agency, he seemed to lose his nerve and grew fearful of what they would do to him. Despite this, he seemed to be very strong willed, only breaking his silence if Batman is able to find a way to intimidate him. Relationships The Riddler Eli was Riddler's right hand man and one of his most trusted henchmen. Having worked for him for some time, Eli eventually grew fearful of the criminal, due to his brutal methods, sophisticated machines and methods of torture. Even whilst captured, he refused to speak, despite the brutality of the Agency, due to his fear that the Riddler would take retribution. Eli was also fearful that the Riddler's plan could not be stopped, believing the criminal to be smarter than even Batman. Trivia *If Eli's forename is made an initial, his name would be "E. Knable". This is similar to the word "Enable", something common with classic villains in Batman's rogues gallery, including the Riddler. *It is unknown whether Knable was directly associated with the Pact, though it is never mentioned whether he was aware of their existence. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen